cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Brinell
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By None, Rebecca Brinell is the initial contact for Science based heroes in Galaxy City. New Contact(s) Information Science Hero Liaison Rebecca Brinell grew up as one of Paragon City's most brilliant young minds. She graduated at the top of her class and went on to MIT, where her experiments in radio-imaging are still the stuff of legend. After college, she had her choice of top-paying positions at many research facilities, think-tanks, and corporations. But Rebecca wanted a job that let her give back to the city she called home. She became a hero liaison for SERAPH in Paragon City. There, she could have access to the most radical scientists and innovative thinkers in the world, all while helping new science heroes find their place in the city. Initial Contact Working with new heroes like you, that's what I live for! As far as I'm concerned, there's no better way to apply my skills and knowledge. Store Missions Briefing This city's been through some hard times, and we've lost some truly magnificent heroes. I think you should learn about the fallen heroes of Paragon City. Go read the plaque under the statue of Galaxy Girl. Plaque Kelly Graham never thought she was destined for greatness. That changed one night when she was walking home from work. She came upon an innocent woman being dragged into an alley by some masked men. Kelly called out for help, to no avail. As her fear and anger grew, she launched herself toward the alley. After a blur of flying, energy blasting, and healing light... Galaxy Girl was born! Debriefing Heroes like Galaxy Girl are the reason Paragon City's still standing. Always remember to honor her memory. Briefing It's come to my attention recently that individuals are being pulled off the streets by some strange zombie-like creatures. Dreadful, yes? There's a garbage man named Clarence Jackson who witnessed one of the assaults. I'd like you to talk to Clarence about the zombie attacks. Oh, and welcome to SERAPH, Scientific Experimentation, Research and Application to Paranormal Humans. I am depending on you to get the facts straight. I must know what we're dealing with. Notable NPCs * Michael Thompson (hostage) Debriefing They were handling this Michael Thompson fellow with care, eh? That could mean a lot of things, and most of them aren't good. This bears further investigation. Briefing Reporters have managed to snap several photographs of Dr. Vahzilok, but we still have no idea who he is. See, Vahzilok always wears a surgical mask. I want you to go into the sewers and see if you can find a clue to Dr. Vahzilok's identity. If we can learn more about him, we may be able to stop him before he hurts anybody else. Watch your step down there. Debriefing You're right, these incisions could only have been made by a surgeon. And a good one at that. I always assumed Vahzilok called himself a doctor because of his efforts to eliminate death. But it looks like I was wrong. This should limit our search substantially. Good work! Briefing I just got a call from Chiron Medical Center. It seems their patients keep disappearing! I have a strong suspicion that the mysterious Dr. Vahzilok is behind these kidnappings. He's publicly declared that he's trying to combat death; I wouldn't be surprised if he kidnapped those patients for experimentation! I'd like you to find the missing patients. Vahzilok's goals may sound worthy, but he is capable of anything. Remember that. Debriefing I guess Vahzilok thinks it's all right to murder people, as long as his goals are noble. Pretty sick. You saved three lives today; you should be very proud. Briefing The police department is asking for all the data we've collected on the Vahzilok. I need someone to deliver this data disc to an officer named Rachel Torres. She'll see that the department gets the info. Don't let this information fall into the wrong hands. Notable NPCs * Scalpel (Reaper) Debriefing You did a great job taking out that Vahzilok lab. Rachel already called to say you have the police department's gratitude. Briefing Chiron Medical Center is tracking a disturbing trend. It seems that whenever the Vahzilok pass through an area, they leave an epidemic in their wake. People have reported hacking coughs, weakness, and fainting after witnessing a Vahzilok raid. I want you to patrol Galaxy City and quell any Vahzilok activity. Those creatures are a real health hazard! Start at the patrol location I've marked on your map. Then go on to the next. Debriefing Good work. I think we'll be seeing a lot fewer strange diseases now, thanks to you. External Links *